Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computing apparatus and a method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to a computing apparatus and a method for controlling the same that can enables a booting process to be automatically executed when a cover provided on the computing apparatus is opened.
Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile computing apparatuses, such as notebook computers (or laptop computers) or subnotebook computers (or netbook computers), are gradually evolving to emphasize user convenience. Recently, by equipping a computing apparatus with a solid state drive (SSD), booting speed has increased to an outstanding rate.
In a general process for booting a computing apparatus, a user was required to open a cover covering a keyboard portion of the computing apparatus, and, then, the user was required to press a power button. However, in light of the user, since it will be obvious and apparent that, when the user is opening the cover of the computing apparatus, the user is intending to actually use the computing apparatus, it may seem unnecessary to undergo a process of pressing on a separate power button in order to turn the computing device on. Therefore, when using a mobile computing apparatus, a solution that can meet with the user's intentions as well as emphasizing user convenience is being required.